


Botanists Flower

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Alpha Botanist Jongdae has been married to the love of his life Beta Yixing for the last four years. Even though they're fluffily in love, Jongdae still can't quite pinpoint what Yixings scent is. (It's driving him crazy)





	Botanists Flower

**Author's Note:**

> okay well i wrote this story of lots of fluff in like two hours so pls pls forgive any mistakes but hopefully this chenxing is fluffy enough for yalls and Botanist Jongdae has my heart, pls enjoy

"Babe, I'm home!" Yixing yelled out as he shucked off his shoes and closed the door, walking straight into the living room where he knew Jongdae would be, quickly giving his alpha boyfriend a peck before going to find himself a drink.

Jondae had been working on some project recently in between teaching botany at the university and Yixing knew better than to bother him while he was working. He set two cold beers on the counter and was ready to order fried chicken to stay in tonight when he felt Jongdaes bony arms wrap around his waist.

"Were getting chicken right?" Jongdae asked, taking a deep breath in of Yixings sweater. 

Yixing hummed in agreement. Jongdae exhaled sending warmth across Yixings back as he opened the draws one by one trying to remember where he put the beer opener. 

"Yixing-ah," Jongdae said into Yixings shoulder blades.

"Yes, Chennie?" 

Deep inhale. "I don't know what you smell like."

Yixing smiled slightly, eyebrow quirking up slightly to look round at the other. "Don't ask me for help, I cant smell my scent, you know that,"

"Arrgh!" JOngdae cried out, letting go of Yixings waist to start pacing back and forward before suddenly stopping and running into the bedroom. Yixing smiled affectionately, shaking his head before digging out his phone to call Jongin for the chicken.

Sehun showed up at their apartment door barely 15 minutes later, two lots of chicken in hand. When Yixing and Jongdae had moved into this apartment, the fast friends with the workers and owner of the fried chicken place just below, and in return got amazing fried chicken whenever they needed it.

"Sehun-ah! how are you? And hows Kyungsoo?" Yixing asked as he hugged the younger, smelling the strong alpha musk that surrounded him.

"Fine, hyung,"

"How are your studies? Jongdaes have been telling me you've been doing well in your classes," 

Sehun blushed just slightly because he knew his grades were just atrocious, but he couldn't say that to Yixing, it would crush him. "I guess they're okay?" 

"Ah Sehun, don't doubt yourself, I'm sure you're doing well. Heres your money and a little bit extra okay,? Don't tell Jongin I gave it to you, okay?" Sehun smiled and bowed before handing the chicken to Yixing. He was about to wave his hyung goodbye before he stopped, catching a sight of Jongdae in the background.

"Ah hyung?" Sehun asked, only slightly distracting Yixing from checking the chicken, not even bothering to close the door.

"Why is Jongdae hyung sniffing one of your shirts?"

Yixing looked up at Sehun quizzically before looking back at Jongdae who was indeed stuffing one of Yixings t-shirts into his face and sniffing dramatically. 

"I don't know Sehun, Ill find out. Thanks for dropping by." Yixing smiled and waved as he watched Sehun head down the stairs before closing the door and turning to where Jongdae was now sitting surrounded by a pile of clothes. 

"Jongdae, what ARE you doing?" Yixing sighed, placing the chicken on the coffee table before flopping into the couch.

"I told you! I'm trying to figure out what your scent is!"

"Is it that important? I mean I know what your scent is but it doesn't make me like you any more or less..."

"I know Yixing, and I already love you and your scent, it's like homely and old books and, and SOMETHING! It's driving me nuts! I'm supposed to be a botanist! I have a degree in flowers and plants and stuff! how do I not know what this is argh, help meee," Jongdae was whining again as he crumpled in despair, so Yixing finally gave up and pulled the other up next to him. 

Yixing hugged the other and sniffed his fluffy hair. "You know what you smell like to me," he asked, trying to get Jongdae out of his despair.

"What?" he seemed to be genuinely curious as he leaned into Yixing to be more comfortable. 

"You smell like wool and cedar wood and fresh autumn leaves and... Chicken."

"Chicken?" Jongdae opened his eyes now looking up at the other.

"Well maybe not chicken, I'm just a bit hungry and it smells great."

Jongdae scoffed.

||

When the two had finished their chicken and beers they settled into the couch to cuddle, leaving the tv on some trash show for them to fall asleep to. At about midnight Jongdae woke up again because he almost fell off the couch. (Don't judge them, they're getting old, they fell asleep at 7) he couldn't fall back asleep so he found a blanket and put it over Yixing and went back to his books. He couldn't tell Yixing this but ever since hed met his hed always liked his beta scent, it was incredibly calming, but he'd never known what it was. He'd been through every single one of his books in their library on different plants and their descriptions but still had no idea what Yixing smelled like and he was starting to get annoyed. This time, he thought as he flipped through the botanist's encyclopedia for the five hundredth time, I'm going to figure out what it is.

Yixing woke up barely an hour later when he did roll off the couch to find the light on Jongdaes desk on and Jongdae leaning over his books, sleeping. Quickly he grabbed the duvet from the bedroom and lay Jongdae down on pushed Jongdae into a proper sleeping position before throwing the duvet over him and climbing under to sleep next to him.

||

Jongdae rolled over to hug Yixing, wincing slightly when he realised they were sleeping on the floor. 

"Yixing, Yixing -ah, why are we on the floor?" Jongdae mumbled, not wanting to open his eyes due to the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Yixings voice was thick with sleep as he brought Jongdae closer. "I didn't want you to sleep out here alone," Jongdae smiled widely before giving Yixing a kiss on the lips, making the others face sour. "Jongdae, go wash your mouth, your breath stinks!" Jongdae laughed.

||

It was Jongdaes lunch break and he was tending to the garden, (more honestly just trying to smell the flowers) when Sehun came out to join him. Sehun didn't actually take any of Jongdaes classes (he wasn't really a nature guy,) but when Jongdae was a student teacher he tutored Sehun through his first year, and the two had stayed close. Jongdae handed Sehun a sandwich wordlessly and the other took it before sitting down to enjoy. "Hyung, if you had given me fried chicken, I might've slapped you." Jongdae laughed. While Jongin and Kyungsoo may be lovely people and always gave Sehun extra chicken, Jongdae knew Sehun couldn't eat fried chicken for every single meal. They sat in silence for a while before Sehun asked Jongdae why he was in the garden rather than inside.

"Because," Jongdae replied, "I'm trying to find out what Yixings scent is, it's driving me nuts not knowing!" 

Sehun snorted before laughing hysterically, eventually making Jongdae come over to tap his back in concern that he would choke on his food. "Hyung, I know its important to you, but like, don't worry about it so much maybe? I mean, you and Yixing have been happily married for what? three, four years now and you're like the cutest couple I know, just appreciate each other okay?" Sehun looked in genuine distress while he said his spiel and Jongdae grinned happily and hugged the other for his kind words.

"Thanks, Sehunnie I'll make sure to say the same for you."

Sehun groaned, "please don't, you already know I'm dating Joonmyun, and if you do that he'll become an even bigger sap ball than he currently is." 

Jongdae ruffled the other's hair before unwrapping his second sandwich. 

"By the way, can you not tell Yixing about my grades? I know he's like a nagging mother but my grades are getting really, really bad." 

Jongdae tsked before hitting the back of Sehuns head.

||

Jongdae was the last home that day since he always had late Friday lectures. He stopped by the bakery on the way home to grab Yixing his favourite honey lavender cupcakes before heading up to the apartment.

"Xing-xing, I"m home!" Jongdae said, slipping on his slippers before moving into the kitchen where he could hear Yixing cooking. He put the cupcakes down before checking the pans that Yixing had left to do something, leaving Jongdae to quickly toss the noodles so that they didn't burn. When he turned he saw Yixing opening the box of cupcakes, smile lighting up his face. He took one out and took a big bite, singing out a sweet, "thank you Jongdaeeeee," Jongdae kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"Why did you leave the noodles? We know what happens when you leave food," Jongdae fondly recalled the time when left the food to take a call and accidentally sent off the smoke alarm. 

"I was putting some flowers in the room, they looked nice, so I picked them!" 

"Ooh, what type are they?"

"I don't know, but they smelt nice, so I picked them."

"I'm going to look, we don't want a repeat of the time you accidentally got nightshade instead of tomatoes," 

Yixing laughed slightly, hugging Jongdae before going to check the noodles. Jongdae made his way to the bedroom where he set his bag by the door before moving towards the vase that was set on his side of the bed. 

"Lavender," he mumbled, checking it over twice just in case it was a poisonous subspecies (not that he knew of any) before he took a deep breath. He stopped for a moment, eyes flying open before grabbing the vase and taking another deep breath. Quickly, he ran out of the room and into the kitchen, still holding the vase to go and hug Yixing, leaning up slightly to smell his hair.

"Lavender, Yixing, oh my god, you smell like lavender!" 

Yixing stood slightly confused as to what his husband was doing. "I can't believe this! I'm a fricking botanist and lavender, lavender is so damn common what was I thinking! I bought lavender cupcakes! how did I not know!" 

Yixing was laughing now and went to go hug out a freaking Jongdae filling his senses with lavender and book ink.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? was it what you were expecting? pls feel free to comment below and hopefully you enjoyed the levels of fluff that are crazy high in this
> 
> Whoops I forgot to apologise for the horrible ending ㅠㅠ sorry about that yalls


End file.
